Chompman Begins
by SonicWareInc.VP
Summary: What happens when a lowly Mii Janitor (Not a fighter) is pranked one day by Wario and his cronies and nearly loses his life? He becomes the defender of the Smash Mansion! This is the origin story of the "Jaw-ggernaught of Justice," Chompman! My first new FF in a long while, so I might be rusty. R R and please no flames. It has been a while, after all.
1. Prologue: Night of the Banishment

Hello everybody! here! Yes, I'm not dead! Anyways, I've been on a long hiatus, and the reason for that was because all the stories I've been working on were getting a bit..boring. You see, i had a grand vision for all of these stories once, and then it just faded away, my life getting in the way of them all. However, that's about to change. I have a brand spankin' new story to spin here, and it's my first SSB story! This is based on a Mii fighter that I customized (AND beat 9.0 difficulty with.) This is his origin story. It's called...Chompman Begins. Read, review and most importantly, ENJOY!

 **Prologue-Night of the Banishment**

It was a quiet night around the Smash Mansion, the resting place for the fighters of an intergalactic fighting tournament that was in its fourth successful season. Fighters from universes great and small gathered here to train, live and rest in times of the extensive tournament. At night however, a majority of the fighters were usually asleep by this time, as the action-packed tournament matches drained them of their energy.

A majority of the fighters were asleep. However, one fighter was still awake. Actually, it was unclear if he was really considered a fighter. He didn't think he was, but the master of the tournament wanted to make him one otherwise after what he did for this mansion and the tournament.

He was something to observe if you managed to catch a glimpse of him, which was usually hard to accomplish, given the dead of night that he came to patrol. He wore an odd combination of clothing; a robe that looked like that of a vampire; very ornate and elegant right down to his boots. However his boots were outfitted with some kind of device. He wore a helmet that looked like one of the creatures of the far-off Mushroom Kingdom, which was known as a Chain-Chomp. A Chain-Chomp was a round and metallic-looking monstrous creature that behaved much like a untamed dog on a chain, with a huge jaw full of sharp teeth than can cut through almost any material that it can take into its lethal maw. The only thing that was keeping one of these creatures from causing untold amounts of havoc was a chain, as implied by its name. If you saw it, it would appear that his head was completely inside the mouth of the creature, about to be devoured.

He was standing on the rooftop of this mansion, scanning the gardens and patios from his lofty vantage point. He was scanning for any unusual activity.

And just as he thought, he found it. In the back of the mansion, he saw a light coming from the sheds where the most important resources were stored.

That resource was the smash gold, the currency of this tournament. And it was about to be looted.

The looters were other fighters. However, in their universes they were the villains. Even in this united tournament, they still fulfilled their roles.

"Hurry up-a!" One of the looters barked out with an Italian dialect. He was a short and rather chubby man who wore a denim biker vest and had a yellow biker helmet and goggle combo that had a red stripe running down the middle of it. He had on a blue muscle shirt and khaki pants on. His had his back turned to the watching stranger, in which he can make out the words "Hurry Up!" on the back of his denim vest, with a picture of a bomb that had a mustache much like the wearer of the vest.

"Going as fast as we can, Lard-io!" another one of the looters replied, this time it was a penguin talking. This penguin was dressed up in a red and white kingly robe, open enough to see a shirt with a horizontal jagged blue, yellow and black design. He was pushing a wheelbarrow that had a substantial amount of the smash gold in it. A wooden mallet was balanced on top of the wheelbarrow.

"Oh come ON-a!" The short fat Italian man barked. "I can clear all of that gold-a in the time it takes-a for you to even steal your kingdom's food supply-a!" He sneered, clearly trying to goad the kingly-looking penguin into working faster. Said penguin just gave the Italian fat man a VERY dirty look.

Another looter already was on his 4th wheelbarrow of Smash gold. This time it was a powerfully built human. He had a very sinister look about himself; he looked like an old-world king of some sort. He had on black armor, which had a strange-looking gash, as if someone had stabbed him there with a holy sword of some sort, and had on a very thick red cape that was torn at the bottom. His face was had a greenish tint to it, with something of a soul patch on his chin. His hair was curled in some sort of fashion, with a gem on his forehead.

The fat Italian man was pleased with this. "See everyone-a? Why can't you-a be like-a Ganon here-a?" He barked to his comrades.

"I thought I told you to call me by my other name," The man spoke in an eloquent and gritty voice. "My name is Ganondorf."

"Ganon-a, Ganondorf-a, What's-a the difference?" The Italian fatty said to the man named Ganondorf. "I'm-a too lazy to-a call anyone-a by their full name-a, unless it's-a nickname! That's-a why nicknames were-a created!"

"That's not the only thing you're too lazy for," Ganondorf muttered under his breath.

" **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY-A?!** " The Italian man barked out at Ganondorf. "You heard me," Ganondorf replied. The fat Italian man growled.

"I don't understand why we need all of this gold," Another looter spoke up, well actually more like growled. This looter wasn't human like Ganondorf, but was more like the kingly penguin. Now that's not to say that he was a penguin, in which he wasn't. However, he was more…hideous, for lack of a better term. First of all, he looked like an overgrown and mutated turtle. He had a spiky shell, and his arms had black bands with spikes all around them. He had one on both of his scaly wrists and another one on both of his arms. He also had one around his neck, like a collar. His head had flaming red hair and a pair of horns. His snout was huge, and his mouth had several sharp fangs. He looked like he could grab something in his jaws or his clawed hands and do some serious damage to it.

The fat Italian man growled at this looter. "Bowser, I sometimes think-a that you skip these meetings on purpose. We're going to loot all of this-a gold for **OURSELVES**! That was the whole point-a!"

The monstrous turtle known as Bowser grunted. "Still Wario, all of this just for ourselves? Won't this attract any attention? I mean, that glove will know about this for sure!"

"Yeah Wario, won't Master Hand find out that we looted this? Then what?" The kingly penguin spoke up.

"That oversized glove won't-a know that we looted this!" The fat Italian now known as Wario replied. "First, we loot all of this-a gold, then we'll-a blame it on those stupid heroes that ALWAYS outshine us, even in this stupid tournament, Then when those-a zeroes fall asleep, we'll plant all of-a the gold in their rooms-a and pretend that we heard that they were-a plotting to loot all of-a this! Then that oversized glove will just-a HAVE to get-a rid of our adversaries once and for all-a!" He then glared at the penguin. "Sometimes I wonder about-a you, King DeDeDe. I wonder-a what the 'D's stand-a for in your name. Maybe they-a stand for 'Dumb Dumber and-a Dumbest!"

The penguin, now known as King DeDeDe, was now madder than a Wiggler that just got stomped on its head. He grabbed his mallet from his wheelbarrow, and brandished it at Wario. "Say that again, Tubb-io. I dare you. Nobody, I mean **NOBODY. MAKES. FUN. OF. MY. NAME.** "

Wario laughed. "Oh, I'll-a say it all I want-a after I'm-a done with you!" He said, now striking a very comical fighting pose. DeDeDe twirled his hammer menacingly. Just as these two were about to go at it, Bowser let out a roar of pain, falling to the ground. The king of the koopas was fully flipped over on his shell.

This got both combatants' attention. King DeDeDe rushed to Bowser's aid. "Bowser! You ok?" King DeDeDe asked his fallen comrade.

Bowser growled in pain. All he could say was "Ch-chain….Chomp…."

"Chain-a Chomp?" Wario repeated. He looked around. "I don't-a see any Chain-a Chomps here. You're-a getting cold feet, are you-a? Well it's-a not gonna work with-a—"

A jet of flame lit up the night. Wario was then knocked off his feet, and skidded through the dirt a few feet away. King DeDeDe noticed this, and rushed towards Wario, the unknown assailant on top of him. DeDeDe raised his hammer, about to strike when the figure backflipped over the mallet-wielding king penguin, and landed behind him. DeDeDe turned and tried to strike the figure again, but was also knocked off his feet by a projectile thrown by the figure. The penguin cried out in pain, trying to get up and reach his hammer. The figure simply kicked it away from the penguin and kicked him in the face. The Penguin was subdued.

Wario was now getting up after a few minutes. "Ughhhh…Feels-a like a train hit-a me…" He then noticed the figure. "GRAHHHHHHHHHH!" The short fat Italian man roared out as he charged toward the figure. However, the figure took something out of his jacket. It then grew and molded into something that looked like a home-run bat, one of the weapons used in the tournament itself. Actually, this was a modified home-run bat that this figure was using.

And what an opportunity to use it. Wario leapt into the air. The figure now wound up, building up energy and…..

"KERRRRRANNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

Wario shot in the opposite direction at the speed of a Bullet Bill. He then skidded through the dirt once again, this time unconscious.

The figure walked to where Wario landed. He turned Wario over, and grabbed him by his muscle shirt.

Wario's eyes fluttered open. "You….." He said weakly.

The figure simply replied in a deadly and gruff voice. " **Game over, Wario. The Chompman always triumphs over weak villains like you**."

Wario passed out.

The figure, now known as Chompman tied up the baddies together. He then secured the knot with the projectile he threw at DeDeDe earlier. It was a boomerang, but shaped like a Chain-Chomp. He also left behind a CD that had a note attached which read "Watch Me." At the bottom of the note was a drawing of another Chain-Chomp.

The next morning the master of the tournament, a large white glove by the name of Master Hand was taking his morning stroll through the gardens and patios of the Smash Mansion. He loved doing this every morning, because it reminded him of how much he loved this job. He got to oversee some very exciting matches, and even got to fight the best of the best. He wouldn't give it up for anything.

When he got to the Gold storage sheds, he stopped in his tracks. "OH MY WORD!"

He saw Wario, King DeDeDe, Ganondorf and Bowser tied up, the sheds in such disarray.

Wario was the first to wake up. "Ughhhhh…..How long-a was I….OH! Master-a Hand! Good-a morning, sir! Lovely day we're-a having, aren't-a we?" He started and then stammered, now sweating bullets.

"Enough," Master Hand began. "You have some explaining to do. Now. In my office. All of you."

Wario Gulped.

"I still can't believe this!" Master hand started. " Of all the irresponsible, greedy, low-down rotten things you attempted to do after signing up in this tournament, this has to be the most irresponsible, greedy, low-down rotten thing you've EVER attempted!"

On a huge TV screen, footage from the CD left at the scene of the attempted crime the night before played. It was as clear as day: The baddies were bickering amongst themselves, then a shadowy figure zipped in and dragged Ganondorf into one of the vaults. Then it zipped out the back and hid in a tree. After a while, it dropped down behind bowser and planted something behind him. It then retreated back into its hiding place in the tree. Bowser then took a step back, and the device exploded, tying itself around Bowser's feet. It then showed a Chain-Chomp repeatedly hitting Bowser in the face, then exploding with a flash, knocking Bowser on his shell. Then Wario was the next to be attacked, then King DeDeDe, then Wario again. The video then cut there.

The baddies didn't know what to say. They were done for.

"Well?" Master Hand began. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The baddies were still silent. They have been beat, no thanks to this Chompman character. However, they doubted that the huge glove knew about what- or who- foiled their ultimate plan.

"No punishment will ever set this right, " The master of the tournament continued. "So, having said that I have to take drastic measures. I hereby... **DECLARE YOU UNGRATEFUL INGRATES BANISHED TO SUBSPACE!** "

All the color on the baddies' faces drained. Even Wario, who couldn't even make a joke out of all this.

"Furthermore," Master Hand continued, "You four are BANNED from the tournament! You shall no longer have any tournament privileges as of now!"

The baddies started to argue with Master Hand, but he wasn't having any of this. He summoned several Mii swordfighters to escort the four troublemakers out of the mansion, and through the Subspace gate. Master Hand then made the announcement on the mansions intercom system. As he watched the swordfighters jab them through the gate, Master Hand began to wonder about who intervened. The video was shot at night, so it was too dark to make out the good Samaritan, even if the video was shot in night vision. The only clue he had was the Chain-Chomp-shaped boomerang.

He wanted to find out, no matter what. After all, a little more justice around here couldn't hurt, right?


	2. Chapter 1:Enter Zot the Mii Janitor?

**Chapter 1-Enter Zot, the Mii….Janitor?**

-A few months ago-

Zot was nervous. It was understandable, of course. It wasn't every day that a Mii like him was accepted to work in the universe-famous Smash Mansion. He wasn't much of a fighter (it had always been his secret ambition, but he was much too inexperienced for that. And besides, he was civil and fair in settling arguments anyway so he really never felt the need to prove anything by beating people down like ruffians do,) but he was a very good janitor and custodian. That must've been what accepted him.

The Mii was a very simple-looking person; a stock face and eyes (Eyes that simply consisted of an outward bending eyebrow with a black dot below it) with brown right triangle eyebrows. He always was satisfied with his appearance, and never felt the need to change it. He had a blue body with blue arms and white pants.

As the hovercraft transporting him finally touched down after a 2-hour flight from the Mii Plaza to the Smash-verse, Zot tried to calm his nerves. All the other Miis around him were probably anxious as well (Well not so much as anxious, but excited- they were accepted to fight in the tournament after all) but the Mii knew not to let them make him wish that he signed up to be a fighter in the tournament. He knew that he would be able to watch them fight, as he was informed that as a member of the staff he would always have access to spectate the fights as they were announced. Every staff member had this privilege, as well as reduced trophy prices in the trophy shop. That was enough for him.

The massive crowd of Miis began to pile out of the hovercraft, Zot along with them. He can hear snatches of chatter between the Miis; bits of conversation pertaining to the moves they'll choose or how cool it would be to fight Master Hand himself or various rumors about the Smash Mansion. He chuckled to himself, finding himself wondering about what moves he would choose if he signed up to fight in the tournament himself. He often wondered about what to be-a brawler, a swordfighter or a gunner. A brawler relied on nothing but his fists and feet to damage his or her enemies and win the match, A swordfighter relied on his or her blade and quickness to win him or her the match while a Mii Gunner often relied on his or her arm cannon and combat smarts to win the match. He had always been partial to the finesse of a swordfighter, but often leaned toward the pugilistic brawler, although he never was much of a puncher. In his childhood, he did start a fight once in the school playground, but lost as soon as the bully punched him square in the face.

As the crowd of Miis slowly headed into the mansion, Zot snapped out of his train of thought and looked around. The huge mansion greeted his eyes. He must've been so lost in thought that he wasn't aware of its presence.

"Large, huh?" a voice asked him, coming from his side. It was another Mii, this time this one looked just like Zot, but instead of the black dots for eyes, he had a set of blue ones. And his eyebrows were a lot thinner than his.

"Um, yeah" Zot replied. The other Mii chuckled. "Yeah, that'll get ya every time, my bro told me. He's here as a security guard. Maybe if we see him I'll introduce you to him," The other Mii said. "Oh, but where are my manners? I'm Odin, by the way" The Mii stated, holding out his hand for Zot to shake. "What's your name? What are you going to fight as?" He asked.

Zot chuckled. He shook Odin's hand. "I'm Zot, and i'm just going to be the Custodian. Although if i was going to fight, I'd probably be a brawler or something. Was never good with swords or arm cannons."

Odin chuckled too. "Yeah, it's kinda hard to choose. My bro says that Swordfighters are overrated. He said that if he wasn't a security guard, he'd be a Gunner. He always thought that there wasn't enough projectile fighters in the tournament. Pleased to meet you by the way, Zot. Were you named after the Tower of Zot by any chance? That name sounds familiar."

Zot nodded. "Yeah. My parents were huge fans of Final Fantasy, particularly the 4th game. I was told that my mom went into labor while she was going through the Tower of Zot." He added, smiling. "That game had been a family heirloom ever since."

Odin's eyes widened. "Whoa, cool story dude. My parents were into Mythology. They named me Odin, because to them I was their little poet. I was told that whenever my mom read poetry to me, I would kick. She told me that i had a knack for it."

Zot listened, nodding. "By the way, you never told me what you were going to fight as."

Odin shook his head. "Oh, sorry about that. I'm going to fight as a gunner, to honor my brother. Guess I should've told you that before instead of hinting about it." He added, giggling.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck Odin. Fire off a few rounds for me, will you?" Zot joked.

"Oh, i'll do more than that. And keep those floors clean for me too. I like a shiny floor so i can see my awesomeness reflected back at me," Odin joked back.

The two parted ways as the crowd of Miis got thinner and thinner. Zot was now inside the spacious mansion. It was a grand setting; the walls were adorned with pictures of fighters past and present, statues of fighters in fighting poses. Above, a magnificent ceiling greeted Zot's eyes. A mural of the tournament's insignia was to be seen in its full glory; a circle that was divided unevenly by two lines. The floor looked a shiny, almost polished-like silver. He could actually see his reflection.

The crowd of Miis was now formed into a line. Zot could feel his heart race. He was getting close to the office of the master of the tournament himself, Master Hand.

Five minutes went by. Then ten, then twenty, then half an hour. Zot finally was next in line.

Another Mii came out of the huge door before him via a smaller door. This time it was a female Mii. She had on glasses and her Auburn hair was tied into a ponytail. She had cute little freckles and a green shirt on. In her hands was a clipboard.

"Zot? Hi, I'm Christine. You're next in line for our Janitorial interview."

Gathering his courage, Zot stepped through the door with Christine.

 **Author's Note: So now we have our main character, Zot. What about Odin, you ask? well he's going to come into play later. Much later. Anyway next chapter, Zot gets interviewed by Master Hand for his janitorial position. Will this lead to his first day on the job? or a long hovercraft flight back home? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: The interview

**Chapter 2-The interview and getting situated**

"Master Hand, the hopeful for the janitorial job is here," Christine said as she and Zot entered the gloves' office. It was very spacious, no doubt to accommodate for the gloves' height and bulk.

"Ah, right," The glove spoke. Actually, it was unclear whether or not it actually did speak, as its voice sounded distant, disembodied. It was definitely a male voice, but one that had a bit of elegance and eloquence to it. As for Master Hand itself, it was a huge white glove. There was no other special things about it, save for the fact that Master Hand was wearing a sash that was embossed with the Tournament insignia that was wrapped around its knuckles.

Zot didn't know what to make of this being. Christine on the other hand was smiling at him. The glove turned to the pair. It then was "looking" right at Zot. "Ah, Zot I assume?" The glove asked him.

"Um y-yes sir," Zot stammered a reply.

The glove seemed to sense his general bashfulness. "It's ok Zot. There's no need to fear me. I understand that you are applying for the janitorial job?"

Zot nodded. "Yes sir. I would love to take this job, because i love to clean. I heard that the mansion was "looking for someone that knows their way around a mop and has a general distaste for dirt and grime."

The glove gave off a deep chuckle. "Well Christine, it seems that Zot here memorized your ad."

Zot smiled. "That was my favorite part of the ad."

Christine smiled back. "I'm not only the assistant to Master Hand, but also in charge of graphic design and promotional relations. I'm very busy all the time and I can get a little creative with my work."

Zot laughed a bit. "Well, you're doing a great job!"

Master Hand listened intently. "Well it seems that I have made my decision. Zot, You're hired."

Zot's eyes widened. "Thank you sir!"

Master Hand gave Zot a thumb up. "Christine will show you to your office and your very own room. Also, come tomorrow I think i'll give you a personal tour of the mansion myself."

Zot was now smiling from ear to ear. "You'll do that sir? Th-thanks!" Master Hand shook a little. "No, thank you Zot. It's people like you that make me appreciate my job more and more here with each successful tournament."

"Well, shall we leave?" Christine asked. Zot nodded happily, and the two left.

They travelled down the east wing of the mansion to where Zots' office would be. It was a golden door with the tournament insignia engraved into it, with silver inlays engraved between the gold.

Zot was in awe. "Whoa...This is my office?" He asked Christine. She only giggled. "Yup. Here, we treat everyone like they are royalty. All of the doors have this scheme, and we can customize the doors to everyone's liking. That way, there's no confusion." Zot was still in awe when she said this. "You think that's impressive, you should see the inside," Christine said, opening the door, revealing a very roomy office complete with utility closet, creature comforts and heating and cooling. A handsome oak desk stood in the center of the office, ready to be put to use.

"Still can't believe all this is for me," Zot said. "You'll get used to it," Christine said with another giggle. "C'mon, I'll show you to your room."

Zot then followed Christine to the west wing of the mansion now, where all the fighters lived. They stopped at another gold and silver engraved door, between someone named Lucario and….

"Odin!" Zot said happily. He was happy that he was situated next to the Mii he met earlier. Christine smiled. "You know him?"

Zot nodded happily. "I just met him today! Seemed like a nice guy."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Christine said, smiling as she opened the door to Zots' room. Another amazing sight met his eyes: it was another spacious marvel of a room; a comfortable four-poster bed was on the left side of the room. Another oak desk was on the right, with a TV and PC system resting on it, ready to be used. A refrigerator and kitchen was also there, by entering a small hallway that was in between where the bed and desk stood. The tournament insignia was also in several places; on the red velvet rug where Zot and Christine stood, on the ceiling, and even the kitchen table was in the shape of the insignia. Christine then went on to explain that the computer had a social network called "Smashbook" where the fighters can check up on upcoming matches be it theirs or otherwise, or just to chat and catch up on what's happening with their fellow combatants.

After Christine was finished talking, the two noticed that it was getting dark. "Well, time flies when you're having fun!" Christine joked. Zot nodded too. "Well, I'll leave you here to get ready for tomorrow. I wish you luck on your new job. Once again, on behalf of Master Hand congratulations," Christine said, as if she rehearsed that time and time again. She left Zot's room.

Zot stood there, smiling. He closed the door behind her, and looked around. He then decided to catch some Z's. He turned out the light, got into bed and fell asleep, anxiously awaiting the morning, where he was sure he'll meet new friends and begin his new job.

And who knows, maybe he'll even get to see a few matches as well.

 **Author's Note: Well, another chapter ended. I have to warn you now, this fic is going to be slow in some places, but as soon as we get past the turning point in this story, it'll be like water. Maybe. No promises. Anyway, read and review, and I'll see you guys and gals later!**


	4. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Chapter 3-Mansion Life, Bullies and Discovery**

The morning came. Zot was peacefully asleep until he heard his alarm clock go off. He reluctantly rolled over and shut it off. Through bleary eyes he read the time. 8:45. Not bad, not bad at all.

He slowly came to and climbed out of his comfortable bed. He then padded over to the kitchen to chow down on some breakfast. However, when he came into the kitchen he saw a most magnificent sight.

A full course breakfast was waiting for him; a plate-no, a PLATTER of Bacon and waffles greeted him, followed by a large pitcher of Orange Juice. A newspaper was folded up neatly, alongside a note:

 _Hey there!_

 _Thought that I'd sneak in and make you some breakfast as to welcome you to our family, since you have little to nothing in your fridge! Hope you enjoy it!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Christine_

Zot read the note and smiled. She went through all of this just to welcome him? And plus she did this while he was asleep? Either she was secretly a ninja, or she must've changed the alarm time on his clock. Either way, he didn't care. Breakfast was breakfast.

He dug in, savoring every morsel of bacon and waffle. The orange juice was tangy, sweet and refreshing to his taste buds. He felt like he could now take on the world.

He looked at the kitchen clock, which was shaped like the tournament insignia he had saw well over a thousand times already (he wasn't quite sure of that, but he was sure that it was a lot.) It was 9:10. He had to get to his office now to begin his duties as custodian.

He grabbed the newspaper, and took off for his office in the east wing of the mansion. On the way, he saw that the mansion was bustling with life; fighters over here, talking with other fighters and fighters over there, working out and whatnot. He even passed by the occasional Mii Fighter, flaunting their shiny swords or gauntlets or arm cannons. Once again, he wished he could be like them.

However, he liked cleaning better.

Zot was well on his way to his office when he saw four fighters lined up, leaning on the wall right of him. They looked like they were blocking the way.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here," A huge penguin said, twirling his large mallet menacingly. "We have some fresh meat here."

"Haven't seen you around before!" The monstrous turtle spoke up, growling. "What's your name, Bluey?" "Um...Z-Zot," Zot answered fearfully. The turtle and his friends laughed.

"Zot?" The turtle growled. "What kind of name is that?" "Um...Well my mother-" Zot began, but the turtle grabbed him by the shirt and growled at him. "You made a bad decision comin' round here at this time of day." He then threw Zot down, the other three laughing. Zot slowly got back up, now wanting to leave them, but was still being blocked.

An crimson-haired,evil-looking man in black armor and thick red cape had a raised fist that was burning with a dark magic. "For this hallway belongs to us! You must trade something for passage here."

"And I think-a he does have-a something to trade-a!" A short chubby man with biker clothes snatched the newspaper from Zot's grip, tearing it in half. "Oh, I'm so-a Sorry!" The man goaded Zot with an Italian dialect. "Was-a that your favorite newspaper? Here, now you have-a half!" He then laughed a devious laugh, his three cohorts joining in. Zot trudged on, now wanting to get away from them. This was one of the times that he wished he was a fighter.

"See you around, Bluey!" They all called to him. They then walked in the opposite direction from Zot

Zot now reached his office, and used his key to unlock the door. His spacious office greeted him. He sighed and closed the door placing the now-ruined newspaper on the handsome oak desk. He then turned on the TV. As fate would have it, the first thing that met his eyes was the middle of a Smash Run. A blue hedgehog was running at high speeds through a stone passage, taking out many weird creatures. The camera then shifted to a short and thin-looking man who looked like a plumber. He was gathering flat-looking things; a wing, a boxing glove, and a big boot. Every time he collected these things, a graphic came up, reading "Jump Up!" or "Punch Up!" or "Speed Up!" Zot watched this sport for a few moments. It was different, but interesting, enough to make him forget about his troubles. He then decided to get his equipment ready to clean for today.

He went inside the storage closet, and turned on the light. There were many mops, brooms, buckets and other types of cleaning equipment in this room. There was a faucet, conveniently placed in the left corner. Zot went over to the faucet, and tested it by turning the cold tap. The cold water flowed out of the faucet, cold as ice. He then turned it off, and then tested the hot tap. The water flowed out of the faucet, hot as a summer day. He then turned it off, but as he did, the handle for the tap came clean off. Zot attempted to place the handle back on, making a mental note to remind Master Hand to provide him with a new handle that didn't come off. He pushed the handle back on the structure when he heard a loud click. Zot looked around, wondering what else he accidentally broke when he saw movement underneath the circular rug. He then jumped about ten feet in the air when he saw an elevator lift up the rug. The mysterious contraption now before him had a door that slid open. He looked outside, at the hallway. No one in sight. He closed the office door again then the storage closet door, and got inside the elevator. He pressed the "down" button (as it was the only button inside the elevator,) and with shocking speed the elevator dropped down, Zot feeling anxious but at the same time adventurous.

The elevator reached its destination. Zot cautiously stepped out. What greeted his eyes was a large padded room. The walls were a dull tan, and the floor was a sleek, chrome-like black. A welder's bench was at the far side of this secret room right in front of Zot. On the adjacent wall, was a workbench with a grind wheel, various tools and whatnot. There was another door right by this workbench and forge. Zot slowly walked over to the door, and opened it. This room had all sorts of metals and alloys. not to mention different welding tools. A large cart used for transporting all these heavy metals and alloys was there, as well as many cans of paint, thinner and varnish. High up on a shelf, all sorts of technological things were stored, from servos to LED lights to microchips. Zot was now beginning to wonder why this room was here.

Maybe….this was supposed to be a place for a welder to do his or her work, and they couldn't risk any of this getting out in the open? Or maybe….this room wasn't supposed to be here at all? Zot couldn't wrap his head around it. Either way, he knew he had to get out of here fast before someone came looking for him.

He hurriedly boarded the elevator, and as fast as it went down, it came up with equal speed. He was back in the storage closet. He turned the hot tap on again, hoping that the elevator will go down. It did, as well as make the hot water flow out, still piping hot. He turned the tap off, and headed out, with a bucket full of water and a few mops and brooms in tow.

As he headed out en route to begin his work, he wondered about the secret room he stumbled upon. Should he tell Master Hand about it? Or should he keep this a secret?

Plus, he needed an alternate way to bypass those four troublemakers. All these things were on his mind as he began to clean the east wing of the mansion. A few hours passed (thankfully with no bully run-ins) and Zot was finished with the east and west wings of the mansion. He decided to take a short break before doing the north and south wings.

He returned to his office, and much to his horror the four who ganged up on him were causing a ruckus in his office. The fat Italian man was lounging in his chair, the man in black armor was on the couch, and the turtle and penguin were fighting each other with the other mops and brooms. Zot's mouth was open. Great, now these guys wanted to wreck his office now?

Zot decided that enough was enough, and entered his office. "Well-a, look who's here, it's-a Bluey!" The fat Italian man said. "Welcome-a to my office! What can-a I do for-a you?"

Zot was now getting angry. "You're in my chair, for starters." Wario sneered, clearly unmoved. "Oh, did you hear-a that guys? _I'm-a in his-a chair_." The three just laughed at him, fat man included.

Zot then did the unthinkable. Pure adrenaline taking over, he grabbed his rolling bucket, and threw its contents on the Fat Italian man. The dirty water splashed all over him, with his arms flailing. The three other cohorts stopped laughing. They now had serious faces on.

The fat Italian man shook his head to get rid of the dirty water on him, his clothes soaked. "You...just-a made me and my friends..really.. **ANGRY! GET HIM!** " He growled, then shouted. The three started to advance towards Zot, which quickly fled. The four gave chase.

Zot ran like the wind, bullies in hot pursuit. However he didn't get far as the penguin tackled him to the floor, holding him in place. The standing three towered above him.

"Nobody splashes-a water on-a **MY** face, and-a **GETS AWAY WITH-A IT!** " The fat Italian man growled at Zot, raising a fist. Zot closed his eyes, expecting immense pain to soon overtake him, but then heard...shouting? and by the sound of it, painful? There was another noise too, like.. _arrows whistling through the air?_

Zot felt the huge penguins weight lift off of him, opening his eyes, he saw that the four bullies were now on the ground squirming in pain, but now with arrows in their rear ends. A human was standing by Zot, who was still on the floor.

The human was a little taller than Zot. He was dressed in green, with white tights and brown boots. He had elven ears, light green hair, and was carrying a bow. On his back Zot could see that he had a sword and shield. On his head was a green sock-like hat.

The Good Samaritan then helped Zot up, back on his feet now.

"Are you okay?" The green savior asked Zot, his voice calm. "Y-yeah," Zot replied. "Th-thank you."

The green bowman nodded. "Don't mind these four. They always pick on people weaker than they are. They seriously don't know when to quit. Sorry you had to be the victim. What's your name?"

"My name is..Zot," The Mii answered. "Well, nice to meet you, Zot. My name is Link. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Zot said, shaking his hand.

Link then turned the fat Italian man over, removing the arrow from his rear end, the man yelping a bit. "Now you listen here Wario," Link began. " This Mii's name is Zot, and he doesn't deserve your little shenanigans. Treat him with respect, or else I will put more than one arrow into your rear end. That goes double for your buddies too. Got that?

The man now known as Wario groaned and nodded slowly. The four (now de-arrowed,) slowly walked away from Zot and Link, muttering about something.

Zot returned to his ruined office alongside Link. "Whoa….they did a number here, didn't they?" Link asked Zot.

"Yeah," Zot replied. "Threw my bucket of dirty mop water right in Wario's face." Link chuckled. "Good one."

Zot began to get the office back in place, but Link offered his help and together the two got the office nice and shiny after a few hours. Link even helped Zot with cleaning the north and south wings.

"Thank you so much," Zot said happily. Link shook his head. "No need to thank me. I just like to help out people in need."

"Well still," Zot said. "Thank you. I would've been history if you haven't stepped in. I'm not much of a fighter, as you probably can tell."

Link cocked his head to the left. "Being a fighter means more than throwing punches and kicks, Zot. Sometimes, it's all about having the courage to do what's right, and you did just that. You stood up for yourself."

Zot listened. He was proud that he stood up for himself, but he was still ashamed that he couldn't fight back.

Link seemed to read his mind. "Listen. I have a small circle of friends here. Maybe i can get them to teach you how to fight, and then you won't have to rely on me. You in?" He asked the Mii.

"You know it!" Zot replied happily. Link chuckled. "Ok then. I'll talk to them, and i'll see what we can do. For now, take another break. You deserve it." Link then walked away from Zot.

Smiling, Zot returned to his office. Things seemed to be looking up; he made a few new friends, and now he was going to learn how to fight. If this was a dream, he didn't ever want to wake up. He reclined in his chair, and put his feet on the desk after putting away his equipment. This was going to be a great tournament.

 **Author's note: OK! So how was that for a third chapter? Now we (almost) have everything in place for the one key moment that transforms this lowly Mii janitor into the "Jaw-ggernaught of Justice." And guess what? That might be next chapter….or not. Depends. Anyway, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Bullies Revenge!

**Chapter 4-Learning to fight/The bullies plan their revenge!**

-A few weeks after Link offered Zot lessons in fighting-

"Ok Zot, now let's see you try to knock the sandbag back" Link instructed Zot. They were in a holographic training arena, one that was all white, and seemed to stretch on forever. Link was there with the Mii, teaching him how to fight should Wario and his cronies ever decide to pick on him again, in which the Mii was surprisingly demonstrating that he wouldn't have a problem with. In front of them was sandbag. Sandbag was used for a lot of things around the mansion, most of those things being training and contest-related. Well, mostly those two things.

Zot focused, and charged at the sandbag. He leapt into the air, and gave it a flying kick, sending sandbag back a few feet. Flawless.

Link smiled. "Good. Now give it a good basic combo like Mario showed you!" Link instructed. Zot dashed towards sandbag and gave it a one-two punch, then assaulted the poor sandbag with a flurry of punches, then ending with an upward kick. The sandbag was sent flying, landing a few more feet from Zot and Link.

Link clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Now dash in and **REALLY** launch it! Pretend that's Wario you're beating up!"

Zot grit his teeth. He dashed forward with conviction. Sandbag hopped up, ready to receive its punishment. Zot leapt high into the air, and swung his right leg down on sandbag's head. The training dummy received an axe kick from the Mii janitor. Then Zot landed behind it , and delivered a powerful smash attack, sending sandbag flying over Link's head. Then the Mii dashed in the other direction, and gave the sandbag one last fast and furious combo, adding extra strength to his ending kick, sending the sandback flying so far away from them that it landed behind Zot and Link, due to the training arena having a warp field. That is, if the sandbag travelled far enough in this arena, it can actually appear on the other side of the arena.

"Showing off, are we?" Link asked Zot, who was now looking pleased with himself. Link smiled. "You're doing us proud, Zot." He then looked at the holographic screen he brought up inside the arena. The digital clock read 2:30 pm. "Well, I guess we can call it quits today Zot," Link said. "After all, you have to clean up the north and south wings. Wish i can help you, but I have a match in a few."

Zot smiled. "Yeah. I wish you luck." The two exited the training arena. "Same time tomorrow?" Link asked Zot. "Yup!" Zot replied.

And so the two went their separate ways. Zot went back to his office and got his equipment ready to clean up the north and south wings. He had gotten used to his new job here at the mansion. Ever since he met Link, he now was part of Links circle of friends: Mario who was the most popular fighter amongst them all, Luigi who was Marios brother, Donkey Kong who was a huge brown ape, Pikachu who was a small yellow electric mouse known as a "Pokemon,"Samus who was a female bounty hunter, Yoshi who was a green dinosaur that could eat things with his tongue and if need be turn them into eggs, Fox McCloud who before fighting in the tournament was the head of a band of mercenaries-for-hire known as "Star Fox," Jigglypuff who was Pikachus friend and another Pokemon, Ness who was a psychic youth from a far-off land and last but not least Captain Falcon, who before being in the tournament was an F-Zero intergalactic racer. They all helped Zot learn to fight, and Link was basically his coach.

As Zot began work in the south wing (He found that it was a tad quicker than starting in the north wing,) he noticed that Wario and his cronies hadn't came to bother him ever since Link put them in their place. He wondered if they really took Link's advice.

-A few hours ago-

"This should-a teach him!" Wario grinned as he and his cronies were moving a large and long covered metal cage on wheels, outside the smash mansion. The cage occasionally rumbled, but it wasn't Wario that was doing that; whatever was on the inside was. And judging from the size of the cage alone, was very agitated.

"When we trick Bluey into coming this way, he's gonna be in for a beating!" The Penguin, known as King DeDeDe chuckled to himself.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing that weakling get turned into a chew toy," the evil man in black armor, known as Ganondorf growled evilly.

"Ditto on that!" the large turtle, known as Bowser grinned, rubbing his clawed hands together.

The four bullies stopped on the west end patio of the mansion. It was secluded, and nobody was outside but them, as the bulk of the community was inside, spectating a few matches. It was a perfect time for them to sneak around the mansion, unawares.

"Now-a Bowser, you go in there and find Bluey. He should-a be working at this-a time. Bring-a him here, and then we watch the fireworks-a!" Wario barked.

"You got it!" Bowser grinned. He then stomped away to the inside of the mansion, where Zot unfortunately was finishing up in the north wing. The other three opened the covered cage, revealing a jet black sphere...with teeth.

"Hey!" Bowser called to Zot, who tensed up for a moment, then struck a hasty fighting pose, ready to defend his honor.

Bowser just laughed heartily. "Cute. Really cute, Bluey. However, it's not needed. We've been thinking lately, we really did take Link's advice and left you alone for a few weeks now. However, we got off on the wrong foot. We really want to make it up to you. So we went and got something that I think you'll like. It'll help you a lot on your job. Heck, it might even DO the job for you! So what do ya say? Are we pals?"

Zot thought for a moment. Something wasn't right about this. However, he felt a need for proof. So throwing caution to the winds, he accepted. After all, he knew how to fight now somewhat and this might make a great live practice.

"Ok Bowser," Zot said. "Friends."

Bowser nodded. "Ok then. Whenever you're ready."

Zot put away his equipment in his office. Then he joined Bowser and followed him to the west end patio. Something still didn't seem right. As they rounded the corner, Zot saw the other three bullies and the long cage.

"Hey there-a, Bluey" Wario said.

"I guess Bowser told you about us, huh?" Ganondorf asked.

"We really mean this, you know" King DeDeDe spoke. "No hard feelings."

"We've been-a thinking, we really felt-a bad about wrecking your office and giving you a hard time-a. We want to-a make it up to you. So…" Wario began.

"We got-" King DeDeDe cut.

"You.." Ganondorf spoke.

" **THIS!** " Bowser roared, seizing Zot from behind and throwing him into the cage. The large metal creature awoke and noticed what was placed into its domain. It became very angry as the cover was lifted. Zot slowly stood up, and noticed the fearsome creature staring at him. It then lunged at Zot, who nimbly dodged out of the way.

The four cronies were laughing and rolling on the ground. The cage door was now closed behind Zot and the creature, known as a Chain Chomp. The Chomp was now trying to make this Mii into its chew toy. It barked and growled at the helpless Mii. Zot couldn't even move. The Mii saw his entire life flash before his eyes. The Chomp reared back, and lunged at him. Zot quickly rolled out of the way, however this time he wasn't quick enough.

The chomp nicked Zots foot. It hurt with every step he took, from getting up post roll to trying to stand up. While Zot was trying to recover the chomp blindsided the poor Mii janitor, tackling him into the side of the cage. Now he was hurting badly. And his injured foot was getting wet. It was beginning to bleed inside his footwear. All Zot could do was weakly grip a bar of the cage for dear life, while the massive beast got ready to strike again, this time aiming to maim, to kill.

Zot closed his eyes, ready for the end of his life. He could hear the bullies' jeers, the clanging of the chomps' chain.

However, the end didn't come for him. He could hear shouts of anger. Then the cage door opening. Zot was relieved, but was getting...tired...

The Mii passed out. When he woke up, he was in his room bed, his injured foot bandaged up and propped on a pillow. He looked around, and noticed a couple of familiar faces.

They were Christine and Odin.

"Uhhh...H-hey..." Zot said weakly to them before passing out again.

 **Author's note: Yeah I know, the scene with the chain chomp looked a bit rushed, for lack of a better term. The thing is, I gave this story a T rating, and I wanted to keep within the rating. But anyway, what's going to happen to Zot and his bullies? find out next chapter!**


End file.
